The Love Of A Vampire
by THE-BUNNY-OF-EVIL
Summary: Miyu and Larva Fight with a Love Shinma... OO


**The Love of a Vampire**

**Anime- Vampire Princess Miyu**

Miyu, the Shinma guardian, and her companion, Larva, protected Japan from the evil vampire Shinma who would take tortured souls and drain them of their blood. Miyu led 2 lives. One of a human teenager going to high school and the other of the Shinma Guardian. Larva, on the other hand, was one who tried to kill Miyu but soon joined her.

Larva loved Miyu deeply, yet secretly. Miyu felt the same. The two Shinma guardians never told one another. That was, until, a peculiar Shinma came around.

The night was filled with gently falling snowflakes and the air was still. Miyu was on the move again. She chased a shadowed Shinma on the rooftops of the ones she protected.

"Come back here!" She cried out.

The Shinma didn't reply.

She soon sped up and almost grabbed hold of her prey until the Shinma flew into the air and disappeared, leaving the tune of a flute in the air.

She cursed under her breath and sat down on the roof edge, awaiting her reprimand from Larva.

He arrived at her side and looked at Miyu through his emotionless silver mask.

"I know, Larva, I failed to seal away the Shinma." Miyu said.

"I wasn't planning on reprimanding you, Miyu." Larva said.

Miyu looked up at him in surprise. "You weren't?"

"No, I wasn't. That Shinma is even faster than me, so I could understand how it could have outran you."

Miyu was relieved. Soon, upon her lap, jumped Shina, her pet Shinma with it's ear covering one of it's eyes.

"So, what are you two lovebirds doing?" Shina asked curiously.

"Nothing, Shina. You know, it's not polite to be nosey."

"Hmpf. At least I'm the one who tells you of runaway Shinma while your fighting other Shinma." Shina bragged.

Miyu chuckled. Larva just stared off into the deep night sky.

The next day, Miyu was walking to school alone. Her friends decided to skip school for the day. The snow filled her with such wonderful feelings and memories of Larva and her together.

"Hello, Miss Miyu." Someone said, snapping Miyu out of her little travel to lovey-dovey land.

In front of her was a girl with midnight black hair and somewhat unusual blood red colored eyes with her school uniform, glasses, and a red ribbon in her hair. Miyu took note of the girl's unusual heart-shaped pupils.

"Hello," Miyu replied.

"My name is Atsuko, Lu," the girl said with a smile. (In Japan, the first name and last name are switched when introducing one's self.)

"How did you know my name?" Miyu asked.

"It says on your bag." Lu said and pointed to Miyu's name tag.

"Oh."

"Heading to school?"

"Yes, I am."

"Wonderful. Let's walk together."

"Sure."

The two girls walked together to school. Unbeknownst to them, Larva had followed them from the rooftops.

Once they were inside, the two said their goodbyes and headed their separate ways.

The day then became uneventful until the night fell. Miyu walked alone on the rooftops in her guardian outfit through the snow.

The sound of a flute filled the air. Miyu looked ahead to see Lu sitting on the roof edge playing the flute.

"Lu?" Miyu said.

Lu turned to Miyu, but she was not the same. Her hair had turned red, her ribbon had turned black, and her eyes were dark pink. Her pupils were still in the shape of hearts. Her short sleeved kimono was white and pink with a large red bow holding it together rivaling Miyu's purple bow.

Lu stood up and bowed graciously.

"It is good to see you once again, Miss Miyu." Lu said.

"You're the Shinma I was chasing last night..." Miyu muttered.

"That is correct, Miss Miyu. And you are the Shinma Guardian." Lu said.

"You must go back into the darkness, Lu. Please return quietly..." Miyu said.

"I know the darkness is my home, but as for returning, I must decline. I have done nothing to harm anyone, Miss Miyu. Why must I return to darkness when I have done nothing to deserve it?"

"You do not belong here."

"Not to be rude, but neither do you."

Lu's eyes flashed and she disappeared. Miyu then began her hunt. Lu played her flute, and Miyu followed the sound.

After long minutes of searching, she finally found Lu on the streets playing for couples who walked by.

"Lu, give yourself up." Miyu commanded.

"Miss Miyu, must we fight?" Lu said, stopping her flute.

"If that is to be, then so be it." Miyu replied.

Lu just sighed in disappointment. "Then let's take this somewhere else, somewhere where no one will be hurt."

"Yes."

Both of them teleported into the red forest. The entrance of the Darkness.

"Are you prepared to go into the darkness?" Miyu asked.

"No, not really, but I'm ready anyway." Lu said readying her flute.

Miyu then summoned her flames and shot them towards Lu. Lu just played. When the flames reached Lu, though, it was blocked by an invisible barrier. Lu looked at Miyu with saddened eyes.

My Turn, Miss Miyu, Miyu heard in her head. Lu then gathered Miyu's flames into her flute and it started to glow.

Suddenly, hearts started floating out of the flute and float towards Miyu.

"What the?" Miyu muttered.

The hearts circled Miyu's head like a merry-go-round. One of the hearts then grew a picture of Larva on the side that faced her and the merry-go-round stopped. The other hearts soon grew pictures of random Shinma she faced. Soon, the hearts lowered themselves towards her torso, the Larva heart directly in front of her heart. The hearts then started spinning again, only faster.

Lu then stopped playing and formed a red bow and loaded her flute at the arrow.

"What are you doing?!" Miyu yelled.

"Playing Cupid, Miss Miyu," Lu said as she started taking aim.

Miyu tried to struggle, but the hearts formed a magical bond that keep her from moving.

"LARVA!!!" Miyu yelled.

Suddenly, Larva appeared in front of Miyu just as Lu let go of the flute-arrow. The hearts spun fiercely around Larva's head and formed pictures of Miyu and other Shinma and lowered themselves towards his chest, directly in front of his heart. The arrow struck at the heart with Miyu's picture and both the arrow and the heart pierced into Larva's heart. Lu and Miyu gasped in surprised.

"Oh no... you friend has been struck by the Arrow of the Heart..." Lu muttered.

"The... ar..arrow of the heart?" Larva struggled to say.

"The Arrow of the Heart releases your true feelings towards the one in the picture of the heart that was also pierced into you." Lu said as her flute appeared in her hand.

Larva was the only one who knew the heart that pierced his was Miyu. He stared at Miyu through his mask, inside feeling love and affection towards his master.

Miyu got the hint of who he loved. She stood and stared back at Larva with surprised eyes. She walked up to him, floated up to his height, and removed his mask to see love filled eyes. Miyu backed away in surprise.

Larva's hood slid off his head, revealing his aquamarine colored hair and his red colored eyes.

"Larva?" Miyu said.

"Miss Miyu, it is clear that he loves you. You both are bound by the ways of servant and master." Lu said.

Larva walked up to Miyu and lifted her head to meet her golden eyes.

"Miyu... Please forgive me," Larva muttered as kissed Miyu on the lips.

Miyu felt like she was on fire, yet she wasn't in pain. The empty piece in her heart has been filled with a sweet sensation. Larva's kiss set her in a swirling world of love, joy... and confusion.

Larva loved how Miyu tasted. Sweet honey. Her taste filled his heart full of love and passion. Yet, he seemed confused. Would Miyu love him back?

Miyu wrapped her arms around his neck and relaxed into the kiss.

Lu chuckled. "For the love of a Vampire... look at this. The guardian and her servant sharing love's true wonder in the middle of the red forest," she said. She then turned and headed towards the portal to the darkness.

Miyu and Larva pulled away from each other and stared at Lu.

"You're leaving to the darkness?" Miyu asked.

"No. I'm sealing the portal up." Lu said as she raised her flute up to her lips. She then played a small tune and hearts appeared again. They shot themselves into the portal and made it disappear.

"The portal!" Miyu exclaimed.

Lu turned to Miyu with a smile. "Now, you and I have nothing to fight about."

Miyu and Larva were astonished. No Shinma can seal up the portal, yet Lu sealed it up like it was nothing.

"Good day, Miss Miyu. Larva." Lu said as she bowed. She then flew up into the air, red ribbons swirling beneath her feet, carrying her towards the moon. The ribbons quickly wrapped themselves around her and she disappeared.

Ever since then, Miyu and Larva loved each other and made sure the other knew it. Lu never appeared after that, but you could still hear her tune of love in the air...


End file.
